MachineClan
Owned by Leia. To join this Clan, please leave your information and cats on the talkpage and wait for approval, please. Broken down vehicles, hidden deep in the forest, home these strange cats. Yet these cats are fiercely loyal. These mysterious, yet fierce, warriors all have two things in common: * Armor * Loyalty to the Clan (sometimes by force) Their armor is two colors. One is a base color, and the other is the secondary that covers the shoulder armor, paws, and the visor color. This weird armor can only remove its headpiece, and the underbelly and tail piece (for the Dirtplace and for having kits). Although MachineClan kits were always born without armor, queens have to bear to watch them at 2 moons, when they are weaned, be held down to the ground and be forced to wear this armor. Kits are given smaller "starting armor" that is later passed down to other kits. When they reach a young warrior's age, they will receive their special armor. These cats began under the rule of the Dark Forest, starting with a kit forcibly aged up to become a warrior brainwashing the first three cats she encountered, one a queen nursing a litter of newborn kits. These cats were then given armor, and the Clan was created. But after some time, these cats threw off the Dark Forest's control, eventually gaining their own identity. Like DarknessClan, these cats do not entirely follow the code. Medicine cats and their apprentices can have kits (as long as the apprentices have their full name), and the leader as well, and elders can hunt and fight. They can cross the border. That is, if they are willing to be attacked by DarknessClan, their sworn enemies. ''Camp, Territory, Hunting, & Battle Information; ﻿The Camp is a cave right near DarknessClan. Inside, there are many broken down cars (don't worry, they're completely safe for these cats). Each one is home to a different group of cats. The biggest is for the warriors and queens, for the queens live in the trunk of the car (the hood of the trunk was broken off, so they will not suffocate). The second largest is the elder's den, and the third largest (with a slightly bigger attachment for herbs), is the Medicine Cat and MCA den. Then, there is a den for the deputy, and a den for the leader. Sadly, MachineClan's only official territory is their camp. They do share some hunting grounds with DarknessClan, though. They do border markers, too. That is, in their camp. However, there is a strong rivalry with DarknessClan, resulting in an ongoing war with them. It is possible for them to be wounded, as DarknessClan cats are trained to find the armor's weak spots. No matter what they do, they always end up with weak spots that the DarknessClan cats find out and exploit beyond all belief. Not to mention there are tiny chinks in the armor that small paws are able to get into and claw at. To hunt, they slip into DarknessClan's territory and hunt for whatever edible prey they can find. This is often the spark for conflict, as they often stray too far out of the grounds DarknessClan allows them to hunt on due to having hardly any habitable territory. Listings; 'Leader;' Lizardstar - Big, muscular, short-furred, kinda handsome, broad-shouldered, slender, calm, yet slightly aggressive, golden-brown tom with a few brown dapples on his pelt, slightly darker stripes in a scale-like pattern, big, calm, and brilliant green eyes, and light green armor with yellow-green secondary. Amberblossom's mate. Twilightpaw and Soarpaw's father. Roleplayed by Leia. 'Deputy;' Open 'Medicine Cat;' Amberblossom - Elegant, slender, long-furred, strikingly beautiful, charming, fluffy, silky-furred, gentle, calm, quiet, soft-furred, long-legged, golden she-cat with a long, fluffier, tufty tail with a black tip, white paws, long claws, small pink, red, and purple petal markings on her pelt, big, bright, shining, sunset-colored amber eyes, and amber-colored armor with pink secondary. Lizardclaw's mate. Twilightpaw and Soarpaw's mother. Skywinter's sister. Roleplayed by Leia. 'Warriors;' Skywinter - Handsome, fluffy, small, soft-furred, gentle, calm, long-furred, muscular, broad-shouldered, slightly tufty-furred, snow-colored, long-legged, white tom with pale gray tabby, pale ginger tabby, and black tabby patches, pale blue paws and ears, a thick, soft pelt, big, pale, sky-blue eyes, and sky-blue armor with cloud-colored secondary. Amberblossom's brother. Roleplayed by Leia. Shiningmoon - Slender, muscular, long-limbed, cold, to the point where he can seem emotionless, dedicated, ambitious, calm, long-haired, silky-furred, thick-pelted, large, determined, fluffy, handsome, strong-willed, loyal, brave, blue tom with soft, ruffled fur, especially on his head, a long, flowing tail, black paws, large, pointed, widely-spaced ears, a large, oddly X-shaped scar on his face, extending halfway up his forehead to just beneath his eyes, calm, pale, luminous, shining, light, sparkling, reflective, shimmering, clear, bright golden eyes that reflect the night sky, especially the moon, and dark blue armor with pale yellow secondary. Lilachope and Clearshine's brother. Roleplayed by Leia. ''Apprentice; Soarpaw Lilachope - Hopeful, bright-minded, soft-voiced, curious, fluffy, long-haired, intelligent, generous, kind, inquisitive, generally cheerful, dedicated, fiercely loyal, soft-furred, dark tortoiseshell and pale lilac-colored she-cat with a lilac branch with several pale purple flowers on it tucked behind her ear, bright, leaf-green eyes, and lavender armor with light green secondary. Shiningmoon and Clearshine's sister. Roleplayed by Leia. Clearshine - Tiny, sarcastic, witty, calm, long-limbed, fluffy, medium-length furred, slightly spiky-furred, especially on top of his head, clever, intelligent, quiet, slightly comical, slightly carefree, serious, slightly mature, stargazing, sky-blue ghost tom with white forepaws, a pale yellow crescent moon on his chest, a long, fluffy plume of a tail, bright, luminous, radiant, sparkling, shining, reflective, sea-green eyes that seem to reflect the night sky, especially the moon, and light blue armor with navy blue secondary. Shiningmoon and Lilachope's brother. Roleplayed by Leia. Rushingtail - Timid, feminine, soft-hearted, alluring, slightly shy, mottled light brown tom with dark, smoky brown-black marbled tabby stripes scattered through his pelt, light ambery-green eyes, and cream armor with light green secndary. Muddynose's mate. Roleplayed by Leia. Muddynose - Loving, sweet, brave, optimistic, dark brown tom with lighter and darker streaks on his pelt, murky, yet ever so slightly bright, intense, dark green eyes, and black armor with golden secondary. Rushingtail's mate. He never gives up on anything. Roleplayed by Leia. Dogflight Aggressive, a strong leader, cocky, often overconfident, bold, black tom with rusty reddish-brown spots over his eyes, tail, paws, chest, and ear tips, a short, stumpy tail, bright, yet dark, amber eyes, and russet armor with black secondary. Aurapure's mate. Rustcloud's brother. Roleplayed by Leia. Rustcloud - Quiet, intelligent, slightly quirky, intellectual, rusty reddish-black-brown tom with scattered pure black spots, dark brown toes, and throat, bright, intense, orange-amber eyes, and russet armor with orange secondary. Luminouswing's mate. Dogflight's brother. Roleplayed by Leia. Luminouswing - Extremely small, quiet, soft-voiced, very timid, fragile, shy, shaky, nervous, alert, white she-cat with scattered dark brown tabby patches, soft, long, very fluffy fur, dark, smoky, yet luminous green eyes, and white armor with dark purple secondary. Rustcloud's mate. Roleplayed by Leia. Apprentice; Twilightpaw Aurapure - Small, fluffy, intelligent, observant, quiet, radiant, intellectual, cutesy, alluring, charming, pale silvery-white tabby she-cat with scattered, slightly darker silver spots scattered through her pelt, pure white paws, a purplish tuft of fur on her ear tips, intense, luminous eyes, one pale green, the other pale blue, and rose armor with lavender secondary. Dogflight's mate. Roleplayed by Leia. Apprentices; Twilightpaw - Unusually large, muscular, feathery, handsome, warm-hearted, slender, fluffy, broad-shouldered, kind, silvery-gray tom with lighter and darker stripes on his face, a short, feathery tail, white paws, a tiny white dab on his muzzle, very long claws, a badly ripped left ear, large, unblinking, owl-like yellow eyes, and indigo armor with dark pink secondary. Roleplayed by Leia. Soarpaw - Small, slender, long-furred, beautiful, strong-willed, slightly childish, spunky, gentle, fluffy, calm, eloquent, light brown tabby she-cat with white fur on her chest, underbelly, face, and paws, a few dark and light brown stripes at the edge of her face, long claws, large, unblinking, owl-like, unusual black eyes, and light blue armor with white secondary. Roleplayed by Leia. Queens; Belladonnasong - Wishful, dreamy, intelligent, distant, daydreaming, pinky-silvery-white ghost she-cat with pinky-cream spots dappling her coat, a bright purple flower with reddish and greenish tinges tucked behind her left ear, soft fur, and dark, smoky, bright purple eyes. She often helps Amberblossom, but knows she was meant to be a warrior. Expecting Clearshine's kits. Roleplayed by Leia. Elders;''br /> Jeweltwilight - Purple, green, blue, red, pink, and turquoise-flecked pale gray she-cat with sunset-colored paws, bright, gem-like golden eyes, and dark purple armor with golden secondary. Roleplayed by Leia. ''Former Members; Radiantpulse - Silver tabby she-cat with scattered patches of white and bright blue, bright, electric-blue eyes, and electric-blue armor with hot pink secondary. Killed in a Machine/Darkness battle. Roleplayed by Leia. ''Roleplaying Center; ﻿Please sign your posts with 4 ~'s, and go down two spaces and type 4 -'s, then go down one space and begin roleplaying! Thank you! War with DarknessClan;'' Lizardstar hissed as his mate, Amberblossom, applied a marigold poultice to his neck, which had been uncovered by the DarknessClan warrior Minnowwish and her apprentice Shellpaw. "Hold still, Lizardstar," she commanded, "unless you want this to get infected. I know it stings, but endure it. We can't have our leader die on us now. Not after we lost Radiantpulse." The golden tabby stilled until Amberblossom finished applying the poultice, where he started clawing at the seat of the car his mate lived in. "That stuff's horrible!" Next to enter was their son, Twilightpaw. Blood poured onto his visor from his ripped left ear, received from Chervilpaw of DarknessClan before Lizardstar and Skywinter attacked her. 03:30, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Category:RPG Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:Clans owned by Luna Category:RP